


We Gotta Make It Ok Somehow

by Reedusslut_red



Category: Aaron - Fandom, Daaron - Fandom, Daryl - Fandom, Fanfiction - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV), Twd - Fandom, amc - Fandom
Genre: AMC, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Bethy, Blowjobs, Darron, Dirty Talk, Fanfic, Feels, Foreplay, Kink, M/M, Mention - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Norman Mark Reedus - Freeform, Norman Reedus - Freeform, Porn, Rickyl, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spoliers, daryl dixon - Freeform, handjobs, sword fight, twd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reedusslut_red/pseuds/Reedusslut_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron is struggling with his guilt and grief, can Daryl help him? Or, they might just help each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Gotta Make It Ok Somehow

**Author's Note:**

> If you are not caught to the walking dead at this point (Season 6) there are spoilers. Read at your own risk.
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD NOR ANY OF THE RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS.

“I know you’re following me Daryl.” Aaron said turning around.

Daryl stepped in view. “Whatch ya doing out here?”

“Same as you.”

“Gonna get dark soon. It ain’t safe.” Daryl simply replied.

“I just… I can’t go back there. Not with Eric…” Aaron gloomed.

Daryl nodded silently. He didn’t know what to say. What can you say when someone you love dies? He nudged Aaron on the arm and pointed north, further into the woods. “See that?”

“What?” Aaron asked turning around.

“Rabbit prints.”

“Daryl no offense, but I really don’t feel like tracking down rabbits right now.” Aaron remarked. “I just…I just really need to clear my head for a while.”

Daryl beckoned, folding his lips in. “Thing is, it ain’t never be ok. Stuff like this…it stays with you. But you gotta make it ok somehow.”

“I just can’t…” Aaron sobbed. “Not right now.”

Daryl sighed. He looked up at the darkening sky and thought about Beth. He knew how the other man felt. The guilt, the sorrow would eat him away. “You can’t let it.” He voiced his thoughts.

“Can’t let what?”

“It’ll kill you. Right here.” Daryl said pointing to his chest, repeating some of Beth’s last words to him. “I get it. I know why you can’t let go. But ya have to. It will destroy you man.”

Aaron smiled sadly, tears falling freely down his face.

Daryl felt awkward. He didn’t know how to comfort the guy, he didn’t know if he was helping any. 

“You’re a good man Daryl.” Aaron smiled wiping his tears away with his sleeve.

“Nah. Just something a friend taught me.”

“A friend?” Aaron asked.

“Mhmm… before Terminus, we were all split up. I was with…I was with Beth.” He exhaled. “She gave me hope I guess.”

Aaron acknowledged.

Daryl cleared his throat. “You gotta make it ok somehow.” He repeated himself.

Aaron sniffed. He placed his hand on Daryl’s shoulder and bobbed his head up and down again in agreement. “You wanna hear something funny?” He patted Daryl’s shoulder slightly before continuing. “Eric, before he uhh…before he died. He told me that you would look out for me, that I wasn’t alone.” Aaron choked on his words, his tears threatening to spill once more. “He said you make me ok, after he… after.” Aaron said looking up.

Daryl never felt so out of place before, not even when they were in Alexandria.

“Time is precious right? Especially now a days.”  

Daryl nodded, not really knowing what else to say or what to do.

“You’re a good man Daryl. Eric was right.” Aaron closed the space in between them.

Daryl took a step back, not even thinking about it. It was just instinct.

“You’re the reason I brought your group in. I saw you Daryl. Out there… You took your people to safety.”

“I just did what I had to.”

“No you didn’t have to. But you did, that’s what’s good.” Aaron persisted. He attempted to move closer to Daryl again, the hand that was on his shoulder shifted upwards to the crook of Daryl’s neck. “You are a good person Daryl. We need you…I need you.”

Daryl almost gulped; he fought his feelings away and kept a straight face. His childhood came crashing back to haunt him, everything Merle accused him of when they were kids.

“I ain’t…” Daryl started but was interrupted by Aaron’s lips clashing with his own.

Daryl growled and pushed back on Aaron’s chest. This is not what he wanted. Despite of feeling his cock twitch in his pants, Daryl couldn’t do this, not now. He pushed Aaron hard on the chest again making the other man stumble back. Aaron fell head first into the ground. Daryl scowled but his expression quickly changed when he saw he pushed a bit too hard.

“Well, a simple no would have sufficed.” Aaron half joked. He picked himself up and wiped the dirt from his pants.

“M’ sorry.” Daryl mumbled.

“I’m not. I know you Daryl, probably better than you know yourself in some ways.”

“Wha’s that supposed to mean?” Daryl grunted.

Aaron licked his lips and took a step closer to Daryl, closing the gap between them. “We’re nothing alike but we’re everything alike. I saw the way you looked at Eric and I. I saw the way you looked at me in the car. “

“That ain’t nothin’!” Daryl barked.

“No it was something.”

“Man you don’t know shit!” Daryl grimaced, turning around from Aaron and pacing. “Just cause you lost your little boyfriend you think I’m just gonna be here for ya!?” He swung his arms back and forth. “He’s dead! You don’t get to pick someone else to fuck.” Daryl snarled bitterly, immediately regretting his choice of words.

Aaron bowed sadly. “I get it.” He said again. “But you can’t just shut people out Daryl. You need this! We both do. Whose gonna know?”      

“You just don’t get it do ya? I ain’t gay!” Daryl gnarled.

“What kind of life have you known before this? Daryl…”

“No! You don’t know shit about me!”

“But that’s where you’re wrong. I do. See I know that you are fiercely loyal, I know that you’re a good, _good_ person. And that is rare to find it these days. You’re not like Rick.”

“You leave him out of this.” Daryl growled, taking a step closer.

“You found your way. This…”Aaron pointed to Daryl. “This is exactly who you are and where you’re meant to be.”

Daryl’s resolve soften.

“You need this.” He whispered stepping closer to Daryl, closing the gap yet again. 

Daryl blushed and looked away.

“It doesn’t have to be one way or the other.” Aaron continued. “I know you’re not gay, at least not completely. But I also know you’re avoiding it, denying it. I’ve been there Daryl and trust me it never ends well. It’s your choice but I think you need this.”

“So what? You just suck my dick and then what?” 

Aaron chuckled. “Whatever you want. But you gotta let me in.”

Daryl hesitated.

“Let me give you a way out.” Aaron said slowly placing his hand on Daryl’s zipper. He kneeled in front of Daryl and waited for any sign that told him to stop.

Daryl looked down and grunted.

“It’s ok.” Aaron shushed. “You deserve something Daryl. You tried to save him I know, but it was my fault. If it wasn’t for me…they never would have found this place.”

“It’s not on you.” Daryl offered.

“It is. But let’s not talk about that now. I just wanna forget it right now. Let me…” Aaron pleaded.

Daryl gave him a single nod, making Aaron smile in relief.

Aaron proceeded to unzip Daryl’s pants and unbuckle his belt. He was slow, hesitant at first; looking up at every move he made to make sure Daryl was ok with this.

Once he had his trousers undone and hanging loosely on his hips, Aaron gave his happy trail a light lick before gradually dipping his hand inside Daryl’s pants, taking his half-erect member out. He looked up at Daryl once again, making sure he was ok to continue. His bright blues pierced right through Aaron, and Aaron felt his own cock stiffen inside his pants.

He began moving his hand on Daryl’s cock, sliding his fist up and down on the other man’s shaft. Daryl grunted above him, he shut his eyes and relished the feeling of another hand on his member rather than his own for once. Aaron worked him easy, trying to not to startle the other man. He knew very well Daryl wasn’t experienced with this. Aaron wanted so badly to just envelope his lips around Daryl’s shaft but he didn’t want to push him too far.

As if Daryl read his mind he said; “Go ahead. Suck it.”

Aaron smiled triumphantly. He brought his lips to Daryl’s now full erection and licked the slit of his manhood. Daryl threw his head back groaned. Encouraged by his sound, Aaron fully placed his lips around the engorged head. He lavished the swollen member with his tongue before gently moving his mouth down on his shaft. Daryl growled and shoved Aaron’s head further down on his member.

“You gotta move man. You’re killing me.” He told Aaron.

Aaron happily obliged. He bobbed his head back and forth on Daryl’s length, picking up his speed as he went. He circled his tongue around the head every time his head moved back. He was bigger than what Aaron was used to, but it only made it that much pleasurable. Eric was the submissive one in their relationship, but he got the feeling that Daryl was the dominating type. Once he brought him out of his protective shell that is.

“Faster.” Daryl moaned.

Aaron smiled on the inside, thinking that maybe it wasn’t going to take long at all.

Daryl growled when Aaron didn’t suck him faster. He took it upon himself to start thrusting in the other man’s mouth, desperate for a release. He pushed his cock deep in Aaron throat, making him gag. He fisted Aaron’s curly hair, shoving his mouth closer while he fucked him. Daryl accelerated his speed radically as he felt the undying pleasure overtake him.

All too precipitated, Daryl came in three long spurts inside Aaron’s mouth. Aaron couldn’t help but to swallow Daryl’s load, as he felt the thick liquid stream down his throat.  Daryl removed himself from Aaron’s mouth only to pump the remaining of his seed.

“Fuck.” Daryl gasped as the last drops left his slit.

Aaron licked the last beads that barred from Daryl’s cock, making him moan wildly.

After Daryl came down from his peak, he quickly pulled his pants up on his hips again and tucked his flaccid member inside. He buttoned and zipped his pants up in a hurry and escaped without a word, leaving a very confused and aroused Aaron kneeling on the grass.


	2. Quick Escape

A week went by without Daryl exchanging a single word with Aaron. He was ashamed, ashamed for premature ejaculating in Aaron’s mouth. He couldn’t believe he allowed himself a release with someone. Not after Beth.

The walkers were cleared, dispersed in the opposite directions of Alexandria. The wolves were gone, at least for now. The group was focusing on strengthening their defenses with Rick as their official leader. They were getting ready for what was to come next. Rick wanted to bring the fight to them but Morgan disagreed. Daryl didn’t like sitting on his hands so he proposed that he should go scope the area, Rick of course didn’t want him to go off on his own.

“I’ll be back.” Daryl grunted. “Can’t be sitting here waitin’ on ‘em to attack again.”

Finally, Daryl and Rick were seeing eye-to-eye on things again.

“Fine. But take someone with you.” Rick told him. “Don’t wanna risk you out there alone if you run into those people.”

“Nah. I’m better on my own. Faster.” Daryl replied.

“Daryl…” Rick shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at his brother again. “Don’t do this now. I can see you pulling away. You’re not the way you used to be. Can’t go back to that now.”

Daryl shrugged.

“Take someone out with you. Scout the area, if you see anything come straight back.”

“I know how to take care of ma’self.”

Rick sighed. “I just don’t want you hurt.” He put his hand on Daryl’s shoulder.

Suddenly, Daryl had the memory of a week ago flash before him, when it was Aaron’s hand on his shoulder. He abruptly felt the guilt wash over him.

“I would come with you but I’m afraid this place would fall apart without me.” Rick spoke softly.

“It wouldn’t.” Daryl said. “They know what it takes now.”

“Do they?” Rick retorted. “Because I’m not sure they get it yet.”

“They know. They just need to be taught how to defend ‘emselves better.”  

“That’s why I need to be here.”

“Doesn’t always have to be you Rick.”

“Yeah. Yeah It does.” Rick responded matter-of-factly.

 

 

As Daryl was heading out of the gate, Aaron stopped him.

“Hey!” He shouted after him.

Daryl turned around and saw Aaron running after him.

“Wait.” He called.

Daryl tried to avoid eye contact so he looked out of the corner of his eye.

“Rick said you were heading out.” Aaron said when he finally caught up.

“Hmm.” He mumbled a rough voice.

“You shouldn’t go alone.”

“M’ fine on my own.” Daryl grunted.

“I’m going with you.” Aaron stated.

“You really think that’s a good idea? After last time?” Daryl spoke without thinking.

“Last time? It wasn’t a mistake Daryl.” Aaron frowned. “And that’s not what I’m here for. You need backup.”

“Gonna keep up this time?” Daryl smirked, hoping to lighten the mood.

“I will.”

 

* * *

 

 

Daryl looked tracked the wolves for a while, their footprints disappeared however. It was already dusk, the sun was going to be setting soon.

“You see anything?” Aaron asked.  

“Nah. Their tracks are gone. S’ weird. If they can erase their tracks why wouldn’t they erase it from back there?”

“They left in a hurry Daryl. Our people sent them off guns blazing.”

“Yet they managed to erase their tracks right here.” Daryl pointed to the ground. “It’s just gone nothing out here but dirt and grass. A lot of places to check.”

“You think they’ll retaliate.”

“Would be surprised if they didn’t.” Daryl confessed.

 “Even if they just have knifes?”

“Hell all they had was pointy sticks and look what they did.”

“We should get back.’ Aaron suggested.

“You go.”

“We should get back.” He repeated.

Daryl glared at him.

“What if they made it back to Alexandria.”

“Nah they didn’t. Their tracks were heading out.”

“I don’t like this.” Aaron said.

“You n’ me both.” Daryl replied.

They started making their way back. Aaron silently followed in Daryl’s foot prints until he suddenly halted. Daryl put his hand up, signaling for him to stop.

“Hold up.”

“You see something?” Aaron asked.

“Up ahead.” Daryl signaled. “There’s a cabin.”

“Think they’re in there?”

“Could be a lot things in there. Stay here, I’m gonna take peak.”

“I’m going with you!” Aaron protested.

“Shh. Gotta be quiet.”

“I’m going with you.” Aaron whispered.

Daryl looked at him annoyed. “Follow my lead.”

They creeped their way to the back of the cabin, in search for any sign of the dead, or the living. They were both in high alert. Daryl held his hand up yet again, telling Aaron to halt while he spied inside the window.

“What do you see?” Aaron whispered.

“Nothing. No movement.” Daryl looked around again and didn’t see anything moving inside. He tapped on the window twice and waited.  

“Walker.” Aaron said.

“Just the one?”

“Yeah.” Aaron replied looking at the walker that was making its way towards them.

“I got it.” Aaron said taking out his knife. He made his way towards the walker and stabbed the living-dead corpse in its rotten skull. He stumbled as the walker went down, grabbing a hold of him and pulling Aaron down with it.

Aaron quickly got up and wiped himself down. He looked back and saw Daryl behind him with his crossbow raised.

“I’m fine.” Aaron smiled.

Daryl snarled and walked back to the cabin, Aaron following close behind.

 

They searched the shack in the woods and found nothing. No sign that anyone has been living there for a long time. Whatever food they found was spoiled.

“Kind of cozy.” Aaron joked.

Daryl snorted.

“Ah come on. Wouldn’t you live here?”

Daryl looked at him. “Nah. Had enough of cabins to last me a life time.’

“Really?” Aaron asked interested.

“Hmm. Lived in ‘em all my life. Full blown redneck for ya.”

“Doesn’t seem bad.”

“You really are a city boy ain’t ya?” Daryl smirked.

“It just seems nice to be out here. Away from everyone and everything.” Aaron shrugged. “Eric and I…we always talked about having our little shack in the woods. Well…” He laughed. “More me than him. I guess he leaned more towards civilization.”

Daryl nodded.

“What about you?”

“What about me?” Daryl asked.

“Have you ever wanted to live somewhere else?”

“Wasn’t much of a dreamer.” Daryl shrugged.

“And now?”

“Still ain’t.” Daryl smirked.

They chuckled.

“Listen…the other day…” Aaron started.

“Don’t.” Daryl cut him off short.

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry.”

“Why?”

“I know you don’t want this…” Aaron spoke hesitantly.

“It’s just easier if we don’t.” Daryl said after a moment.

“Why? What is there left now Daryl? The little time we all have, don’t you think we should it make the best of it?”

Daryl looked at him contemplating, he had a point.

“What if we do? It ain’t like I’m gonna hold your damn hand if that’s what ya want.” Daryl said looking away.

“I’m not asking you to hold my hand or go steady Daryl. I’m just asking for a chance.”

“You just wanna get laid? That it?” Daryl asked fidgeting with his hands.

“Isn’t that what you want? A release from all of this? An escape?”

“Maybe.” Daryl intimated.

“No one knows Daryl. No has to know it’s none of their business.”

“…Ok.” Daryl hesitated. He put his crossbow down and made sure all the doors and windows were closed tightly.

“What are you doing?”

“Can hold up here for the night.” Daryl responded sheepishly.

Aaron nodded. Putting his backpack and rifle down, he walked over to where Daryl stood. “What now?” He asked.

“You weren’t so shy the first time.” Daryl sneered.

“I don’t want this unless you want this.”

“Mhmm.”

Aaron stepped closer to Daryl closing their gap. “Tell me you want this.” He demanded from the hunter.

“I want it.” Daryl mumbled.

That was all it took for Aaron to plunge in. He attached his lips to Daryl’s in a desperate, hungry kiss. Their mouths devoured each other’s as they fought for control. Daryl grabbed Aaron’s arms and roughly pushed him closer, their bulges rubbing against one another’s now.

They both moaned into the kiss. Aaron took advantage of the situation and pushed Daryl back against the nearest wall. He kissed his neck, throat and collarbone while Daryl swooned with pleasure.

“Suck my cock again.” Daryl grunted.

“With pleasure.” Aaron gasped.

It was a mad scramble to remove each other’s clothes but they managed it. Aaron sunk down to his knees like the previous time, only this time he didn’t hesitate in placing his lips around Daryl’s hot and hard length. Daryl growled like a wild animal as he felt Aaron envelope him in his mouth. Aaron used the same techniques as the time before, only now he was more confident in his ministrations. He licked Daryl’s slit, working the precum around the engorged head while he pleasured Daryl.

“Stop stop stop.” Daryl rumbled.

“What?”

“Gonna cum.” He blushed.

“Daryl that’s noting to be ashamed of.” Aaron said standing up.

“Wanna cum inside’ you.”

They hurriedly removed each other’s remaining clothes. Daryl, however, kept his vest on. Aaron wanted to ask why but decided against it. Both men kissed in furry again while they grinded their cocks together, making their way to the couch.

“So hard.” Daryl groaned.

“Just for you.” Aaron moaned.

Daryl grabbed Aaron’s cock in a firm grip and began to stroke him. He moved his fist up and down on Aaron’s cock never loosing eye contact. He squeezed his member harder and moved his thumb along the tip. Aaron gasped and moaned, throwing his head back.

“This ok?” Daryl asked.

“Yeah don’t stop. Oh god Daryl…”

Daryl felt his insides explode. No one ever said his name like that before, not even Beth. He pumped him faster.

“Oh god…oh shit…”Aaron gasped. “Plea…” he came before he could finish his sentence, sending hot spurts all over Daryl’s hand and his own stomach.

Daryl pumped his remaining semen as he watched Aaron whither beneath him.

“Fuck me Daryl.”

Daryl snarled and roughly turned his body around. He spit on his hand and rubbed his dirty fingers against Aaron’s puckered whole. Aaron moaned and twitched from the sudden touch. Daryl worked Aaron’s entrance, making sure his pucker was nice and wet for him. He spit on his hand some more and worked his thick member.

Daryl used his saliva as a moisturizer for his cock, working the wetness around his length before he lined himself up with Aaron’s entrance. Once he was satisfied with his handy work, Daryl pushed the head of it in. Aaron moaned like a cat in heat, encouraging Daryl to move forward. He pushed his manhood all the way in, his ball sack smacking against Aaron’s ball sack. They groaned in unison. Daryl held still for a moment, relishing the feeling of being inside a tight a whole before finally giving his cock a shove.

He worked on his rhythm as his thrust became more powerful. Daryl pulled all the way out before shoving his dick inside Aaron again, making the other man squeal as the pleasure consumed him. Daryl quickly found Aaron’s sweet spot as he moved faster inside the younger man.

“Holly…sssshhhhit.” Aaron moaned.

“You like that?” Asked Daryl as his thrusts became more violent.

“Ohhh yessss. Daryl!” Aaron hissed.

Daryl pounded his thick length inside Aaron’s tight glory whole mercilessly. He felt Aaron’s walls tighten around his manhood and grunted. He buried his cock deep inside his dark cavern, touching his prostate. Aaron jumped and moaned, he felt a delightful warmth spread to the pit of his stomach.

“Oh yes!!!” Aaron squeaked.

Daryl pushed his hot iron harder and faster upon hearing Aaron’s desperate moans, feeling himself coming closer to his peak as well. Daryl shoved his impressive length a few more times and howled as he came in four hot spurts. He gave Aaron a few more short thrusts, making sure to pump the rest of his orgasm out. Their bodies were slick with sweat as both men sighed satisfied.

It wasn’t too long before they finished they heard growls and pounding on the outside of the cabin.

“Shit!” Daryl cursed looking outside. “Made too much too much noise.”

Much to their dislike, both survivors had to rush and put their clothes back on. They grabbed their weapons and got ready to make a swift exit.


End file.
